


Love is confusing

by Shauna60



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shauna60/pseuds/Shauna60
Summary: Jane Seymour loves her family being back in the 21st century is amazing she tells herself and the queens. But her love for one queen is different and feels wrong
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and been into the show for a while. So hopefully enjoy

It started off as a normal day for Jane it really did. She woke from her slumber at what some of the other queens considered the grim hours of the morning usually Kitty and Cathy but to her the peaceful time of 7am. She liked it because she could get her thoughts in order, have a cup of tea and prepare breakfast for her family. Even though she wasn’t close to being the oldest in the house she really enjoyed doing things for everyone and the queens liked the thoughtful gestures but usually missed the anxious look Jane would get if she thought they didn’t care or worse were mad for some unknown reason.

The problem didn't start to begin until midday when Anna and Lina arrived back from their run drenched in sweat. Catherine wearing a particularly tight pair of biker shorts that were tight in all the right places is where this bad day started. Jane had been staring at her for far too long when Lina bent over to untie her shoes then strode across the kitchen saying good morning to her. Wait she just said good morning.

"What... Oh good morning guys how was you're run" Jane spluttered out with a rose tint on her cheeks. God what’s wrong with me today is it warm in here.

"Wunderbar" Anna smirked clearly noticing the way Jane is looking at Catherine . Anna left the kitchen muttering about a shower knowing she was going to be completely unheard between these two oblivious queens.

"Hey she left kind of quick usually she has a protein shake with me." Catherine says to Jane as she turns around with her shake. 

"Yeah that's true well I've to finish my tea so you're welcome to join me." With Catherine nodding they make their way to the living room to switch on love island a guilty pleasure for Jane and something Catherine admittedly can barely stand but the way the blonde beside her giggles along during the drama of the show makes cherish each episode.

During a particularly boring scene Janes mind wanders to think about how much she loves her time with Catherine and the way her giggles make her day or the fact she can never seem to pull her eyes away from the queen. This goes on for a few minutes while Catherine is watching the show sipping her shake in peace. Then the Penney drops in Janes brain. 

Omg I'm in love with her. This isn't right there's no way she would like me back and we can't it's wrong we're like a family. Oh no Jane you've ruined everything she's gonna be disgusted and you'll have to leave the house. It’s wrong and Catherine is religious and ....She can’t breathe or concentrate on any words until she feels a hand shaking her which makes it even harder to breathe.

“Cariño, what’s wrong let’s take some deep breathes ok” Jane hears Lina breathing in and out trying to coax her to follow. But it’s too much she can’t concentrate with being so close to her. She wants to scream and shout for Lina to leave her alone but nothings coming out except quiet sobs.

Anne rushes in from her room wondering why she hears Lina shouting for some help. If this is another prank to get back at her for one of her many this past month she won’t be happy. But what she wasn’t expecting was to see her younger cousin sobbing having a panic attack of some sort on the ground. “Hey Catherine it’s ok listen let’s give her some space” pulling her back from Jane was a bit of a challenge until Catherine realised she wasn’t any help and backed up to the doorway where the rest of the girls stood after hearing the commotion. Catherine was so caught up in trying to help Jane that she couldn’t see it was making it worse. Anne crouches down next to Jane not initiating contact just whispering reassurances and following what she’s done many times for kitty in the past.

Jane opened her eyes and realised she was now in her bedroom alone under her white duvet cover. Had she slept and dreamt that or did somebody bring her upstairs. Then the door opened and Anne came through with a cup of tea and biscuits trying to give her a comforting look. Which usually made her skin crawl and made her feel guilty.

“Hey ma belle how are feeling? Do you want to talk.” Anne treaded lightly not wanting Jane to feel obligated to explain herself right this second. But knew the problem needed to be spoken about soon or else it will eat her up. Anne sets the mug down and sits on the bed. She notices Jane face falter as if she’s deciding which bits to tell Anne about.

“Well it’s not easy to explain” she knows that won’t satisfy Anne but it’s the truth. Since being brought back Anne has swore to protect both her younger cousins forever. Even though Anne was the oldest which Catherine complains a lot about she still was only 6 years older than Jane. 

“I have all night janie, it is always good to clear the mind” Anne says with a flicker of hope in her eyes as she leans in to give her troubled cousin a hug. A quite ok is mumbled with a sharp intake of breath when Jane pulls out of the hug with glossy eyes.

“I’m not sure when it started but...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um not sure where this chapter even went tbh but I hope it’s enjoyable.

Anna never got involved in drama. She was known as the chill queen who kept to herself but was always there for her friends if needed. Which is why she finds herself sitting outside a local cafe with Anne who has her head in her hands not even touching her food. 

"Listen Anne I don't think it's that big of a deal. It's different times now." If she was completely honest Anna herself was offended at the other queens reaction to Janes confession. I mean who cares who she loves and of course Anne didn't show Jane her true feelings towards the thought of Jane being with Catherine but I'm sure Jane could tell it was unsettling for her to hear.

"I know it's just how did this happen and why her" Anne groans. "I mean I love Catherine as well she is a great Friend but why is Jane having these feelings after all this time." Anne knew it was different times but that 1500s mindset was sometimes hard to shake and maybe if she was being honest it also had to do with her baby cousin possibly getting hurt. Jane had just worked through a lot of shitty things from the past and Anne couldn't fathom the thought of her being hurt again.

Anna rolls her eyes at the older girls comments. "She has always had these feelings clearly but just had to work through some shit first and by shit I mean you know who" she knows Anne has a deeper reasoning for her distaste towards Jane loving Catherine, but is hiding it in the fact it was "wrong" back then. "Just because you're worried about Jane doesn't mean you shouldn't accept her and make her feel loved."

"You're right the more I think about it the more I relaise that all I'm thinking about is her being hurt and not the fact she loves a woman." Anne take stands up fumbling with her bags as she mutters let's go to Anna. “She’s probably thinking I don’t love her anymore when I do of course and I accept her god I just needed time to get to think this through”

Jane has been avoiding Lina since yesterday and she knew it would catch up with her. She at first blamed it on her panic attack wanting to be alone but eventually the other girls spent time with her and Lina was still ignored. Jane felt bad but it was what had to be done. But then Jane spent a bit too long in the kitchen and Lina walked through looking perfect as usual.

"JJ hey how are you feeling I feel like I haven't even seen you at all today" Lina sputtered out trying not to seem so clingy. She was admittedly hurt she figured Jane did need space after yesterday but when she heard her talking to the others just fine earlier today it brought up some feelings. She felt like Jane was mad at her and she was being avoided because she wasn't good enough for Jane anymore. This reminded her a bit too closely of a red haired man that the queens avoided thinking about.

Jane looks up at Lina with a small smile etched on her face but drops it when she thinks about Anne. It’s not what Anne said it’s more what she didn’t say or what she implied. Maybe she could just spend less time with Lina and eventually everything will be normal again and it won’t be a confusing mess in her mind between best friend or possible girlfriend. Her mind wanders to back then and how she always admired Queen Catalina and how she was one of the few people who called Lina that instead of Queen Catherine. This does little to help as she just gets a warm feeling in her cheeks at the memory of them gossiping around court and how close they would were which seemed innocent until recently.

"Jane.. hello" Catherine says looking at Jane who seems so far away in her mind she's not even sure she heard her asking to hang out today. God she must really not be interested in being around me anymore. Am I making her uncomfortable right now maybe I could just leave the room is that what she wants.

"What oh sorry I just-" she knows Anne wants the best for her but maybe she's wrong about being confused just maybe if she spends time with Lina then she will know for definite what these feelings are. "-was thinking do you want to go uh to the cinema there's this movie I want to see and all the other girls want to go clubbing since it's our day off so if you're interested but if not that's fine."

Catherine smiles brightly "I'd love to" which causes Jane to stop her rambling and look up grinning with a shine in her blue eyes. "I'll meet you down here at Six and we can go then" biting her lip Catherine walks away she knows she shouldn't get too excited because clearly Jane isn't interested but the thought of a date even if it's a friendship date makes her so excited. Hopefully this means Jane isn’t over being friends with her.

Not having time to think once Catherine leaves Anne comes stumbling in with Anna not far behind her. She winces when the door slams which she's gotten better at ignoring but I guess she's been stressed lately. 

"Jane we need to talk" Anne says motioning for them to walk upstairs. "Listen about yesterday I didn't react how I should've and I want to say you're feelings are not wrong at all. I will do whatever it takes for your forgiveness Janie”

“I need you to do my makeup and help me right now” Jane says dragging Anne into her room without a second thought. She’s just thankful that this is all cleared up because she needs the fashion experts help.

“Wait you just forgive like that I could’ve been way more accepting but instead I told you I needed to go think and maybe you’re confused” she can’t believe this and frankly she is mad that Jane isn’t mad! She thought she taught better than this. “You can be mad Janie I was in the wrong.”

“Ok ok you made me feel not soo good but I’m more worried right now because I think I’m confessing to Lina tonight” Janes eyes widen the more she speaks. Oh shit it’s out in the universe now and if Anne knows it’s gonna happen.

“oh OH well of course I’ll help you but we are having a serious conversation tomorrow about this I want you to truly understand how sorry I am.” Jane smiles giving Anne a bear hug while mumbling thank you. But then a second later leaves the hug not wanting to waste precious time.

Jane sits down at her cream vanity and picks out some makeup as Anne looks through her wardrobe for the perfect outfit. “Ok so Jane you need to look sexy but not trying to hard because well you are just going to the cinema as friends for now.”

“I trust you just do whatever you’re the most fashionable person I know.” Jane giggles and watches Anne throw clothes around her room with comments on why they won’t work. She knows Anne’s reaction last night wasn’t aggressive it was shock and confusion. Deep down she was slightly hurt at Anne leaving quickly after she came out but they’ll work through it and to be honest she wasn’t too worried because she secretly knows Anne definitely is gay for Cathy but in denial. 

Jane puts some music on while Anne is doing her makeup mostly to distract her nerves for this possible date. Also so Anne doesn’t try to get more serious apologies right this minute. Not long passes before Anne is finishing up it’s like she was brought back as a pro makeup artist. Which is a god send because all the girls use her if they want to look particularly good for a photo shoot or clubbing or the show. 

“Uhh ok done look in the mirror I can change anything you want”

Jane turns analyzing the look to make sure it’s perfect. Not because of Anne but for Lina everything has too look good because then just then she might be interested. Anne did a simple brown smoky eye with darker eyeliner than Jane usually would have on. It was still her but the perfect amount of dramatic in the eyes. “It’s perfect Annie thank you so much.”

“It’s the least I can do now the outfit I’m thinking simple but we’re gonna have jewelry and the whole look with the makeup you know” she looks for a few minutes then she holds up some blue ripped jeans and a white cropped top that has a plunge neckline “perfect Janie why don’t you wear this more”

“Um I bought it but I just don’t know if it would suit me.” The top is beautiful but she’s not sure if it’s a bit much and will Lina just laugh at her, can she even pull it off. 

“Janie when are you gonna realize you’re not ugly like that bastard said 500 years ago.” Anne knows she needs this confidence boost and once it’s on she will realize it’s made for her. “Just try it on for me pleaseee.”

A few minutes go by when Jane returns with the outfit on Anne can be persuasive but honestly it made her feel great. The makeup brought it all together and it made her confidence go up enough to feel pretty to wear this kind of outfit.

“You look amazing Janie and look at that just in time for Lina I’m going down first so I can see her reaction to how you look.” She sprints down the stairs barely giving Jane the chance to reply or thank her again. I wonder how she’s such a maternal figure but can be so childish at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probably one more chapter with the date and confession etc. I didn’t want to delve into Anne trying to accept her too much and I know it’s not the best portrayal of this sort of thing but for my first story I wanted it to be a bit less angst. But hope it’s was nice to read leave a kudos or comment so I know <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this mini fic is finished hope you enjoyed <3

Wow is all I can think when Jane comes down the stairs and we get ready to leave for the cinema. I'm nervous as if this is a real date and I can't help but want it to be. I wonder if Jane would even consider me that way. We chat as normal on the drive and then I park the car checking the my phone noticing we've a bit of time.

"Huh JJ we've a few minutes till the movie wanna just wait in the car." Jane turns her body around to sit facing me as I speak. My words get caught in my throats just watching her move but I play it off as a cough. 

"Yeah we can just wait here" Jane says while debating whether it’s appropriate to confess right now. It seems perfect because then it could be a real first date but If she rejects me then we would have to drive home. Just go for it Jane come on the worse that can happen is a very very awkward drive home and oh god possibly losing a friend. But she could feel the same and want to be with me.

"Lina um" Jane starts off slowly trying to find the words to express her feelings. How do you explain to someone that they put a smile on your face just from being themselves and all you want to do is be near them constantly. “I don't want to ruin this amazing friendship we have by saying this but-"

"JJ nothing you do or say could ruin us you're my best friend" Lina obliviously reminds Jane not realizing what Jane is about to say means she doesn't want to be her best friend but more than that.

"Yes right best friends" she winces maybe this wasn't the best idea. Lina clearly considers me only a friend. Ugh you're in too deep now just say it.

"Lina I am so desperately in love with you I don't know what to do without you and I know it's wrong or you might not feel the same but you have to know." It comes out of her mouth like word vomit. Turning red at the thought of how embarrassing this is gonna be when she gets rejected. Why is Lina not responding yet.

Lina stared at Jane in utter shock and responds in the only way she knows how. She leans in kissing Jane with so much passion to express the words that can't form quick enough for her.

Jane responds moaning into the kiss when Lina moves her hands through the blondes hair and starts to bite at her bottom lip to further the kiss. Lina moves Jane into her lap deepening the kiss again. They feel so close but yet they keep moving their bodies trying to be closer. After what only feels like seconds Jane pulls away breathless

"wow" Jane blushes a deeper red at the thought of the kiss. "I can't believe you just kissed me like that after all this time i have spent worrying about confessing to you."

Catherine giggles covering her face in embarrassment. "I'm so mad it took this long for it to happen because that was one great kiss." She looks at Jane and can't help but grin at the blushing blonde. "Jane you're so beautiful you know that right."

After those words leave her mouth Jane looks at her with a hunger in her eyes. She initiates the kiss this time but Lina pulls away to kiss Janes jaw and down her neck. She tries not to leave any marks as she's not sure Jane will be ready for telling the rest of the queens.

"Mm fuck" Jane whispers as her hand moves to Linas hair to encourage her to continue. But then Lina pulls away which causes Jane to look at her in disbelief. 

"That's one pound towards the swear jar JJ!”Lina says without any regard to what they had just been doing. She was remembering all the times she had been charged and somehow Jane had still not been caught cursing in front of anyone. I mean it was very serious to Lina.

"You did not stop those great things you were just doing to me for that" she can't help but burst out laughing and Lina joins her barely keeping it together. The moment is kind've ruined but Janes never felt closer to Lina while being in her arms laughing her head off. She wipes the tears in her eyes as they both try to compose themselves.

"You know I think we missed the start of the movie do you want to just go out to eat." Lina says as Jane checks the time on her phone.

"Yeah I'd like that we should probably talk about what this means for us." Jane says getting quieter as she speaks. She wants to be certain Lina wants the same as she does.

"There's nothing to worry about mi amor I'm ready to be your girlfriend right now if you want or we can go slow." Lina whispers leaning in to peck Jane. She knows how Janes mind works she doubts a lot of thing and needs reassurances. But that doesn't matter because Lina will make it her mission that Jane knows how much she's loved.

Jane swoons at that hugging Lina closely before ultimately deciding she should go back to her seat so they could drive to get food. The new lovebirds ended up talking for hours after finishing their meals but weren’t kicked out after ordering drink after drink. It was now close to midnight and the two girls decided walking home was the best plan. Hand in hand they strolled home stopping every few minutes for a cheeky kiss.

“Look we’re homeee” Jane giggles skipping closer to the house. She has a bit of a wobble but beats Lina to the front door who is just walking behind her because she’s a much calmer drunk. Jane goes to look for keys but the door swings open with a worried looking Anne standing in front of her.

“Jane where have you been oh my god.” Anne doesn’t know whether to hug her or slap her metaphorically of course. She had been calling for hours with no answer. The rest of the girls knew Jane and Lina were likely safe but Anne had to stay up to make sure they made it home.

Jane walks in with Lina close behind her confused what all the fuss was about. “Why are you so worried we were just out for food and drinks. We missed the movie by accident.” Jane says looking at Anne like she’s being interrogated. To be honest she wasn’t expecting anyone to be home until at least 2 in the morning and was hoping for some more fun with Lina.

“I’ve been calling you both since 10 and i was worried because would’ve been home if you had been at the cinema.” Anne says becoming agitated. She understands they decided to stay out but not answering either of their phones irked her. Ever since being back she wants to make sure all her girls were safe.

Jane moves from beside Lina who had been holding her closely to stop the swaying closer to Anne. She latches on to her getting under her folded arms for a hug. “I’m sorry mom we just lost track of time and we’re all safe thank you for staying up to make sure.” She doesn’t often call Anne mom but she does it for comfort sometimes or like right now to get away with stuff. She sways them as they hug and Anne can’t help but laugh giving a kiss to her head.

“It’s alright you should drink some water and go to bed ok.” Jane nods moving from under her arms to the kitchen for water. Lina goes to follow thinking that sounds like a good plan for her too.

“Uh Catherine stay a moment please.” Anne says causing her to stop in her tracks and look up. “So you and Janie huh”

Catherine looks in shock trying to think of the right words. She knows they talked about keeping it between them for a few weeks but Anne clearly knows. “Uh what no just best friends as always heh.” God that was bad.

“Rightt well I know personally I don’t give my best friends hickeys but to each their own.” Anne smirks as Catherines face drops. “Listen I’m fine with keeping your secret from the rest of the queens but If Janie ever comes to me upset over something you’ve done to her i will make it my problem to deal with.”

Catherine gulps nodding her head. She knows Anne loves all the queens but of course family comes first to her and she would do anything for Jane and kitty. “I would never hurt her Anne but I get it”

“Good so we’re clear then” Anne smiles walking up the stairs. “Oh so happy for you guys by the way.” 

Catherine runs her hands through her hair deciding best to go to bed now. She’s snuggled up under her covers when she hears a creak of the door and light come through. She has to take a breath because Janes standing there in next to nothing except underwear and an oversized shirt. 

“Can i sleep here tonight” Jane whispers and moves closer to the bed with only a stumble or two when she gets a nod of approval. They face each other in the bed and Jane reaches over to tuck a curly hair behind Lina’s ear. “I can’t believe I get to cuddle in bed with you”

“For the rest of our lives mi amor” Lina giggles wrapping her arms around Jane. They whisper goodnight to each other with a few kisses here and there before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo thoughts ? I’m proud of my first little story and hope I can make some more :)  
> Tbf i have more interesting ideas but just decided to start with some fluff. 
> 
> Follow shauna60 on tumblr too

**Author's Note:**

> The age thing with characters is just a vague idea but if I make this more than like two chapters I’ll have it clear. Constructive criticism appreciated and any comments or kudos please <3


End file.
